


A perfect pair

by beautiful_stories_to_share_007



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Lex is a Good Man, Light Angst, Lillian Luthor Being an Asshole, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_stories_to_share_007/pseuds/beautiful_stories_to_share_007
Summary: how can a simple misunderstanding can change everything.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lex Luthor/Eve Teschmacher, many more
Kudos: 41





	1. the beginning of everything

**Author's Note:**

> happy reading ; )

Kara and Lena a perfect pair, from their childhood to teenage to even young adulthood. Well, they were not exactly a suitable pair. They were polar opposite quite literally and practically. On the one side, Kara was sunshine all, happy careful, friendly, and had many friends. Where Lena had a gothic vibe in many ways, she was confident but not exactly friendly as it can be said, Lena doesn't have many friends as Kara. And if we are talking about appearance Kara was blond, had blue eyes, a tomboy from her childhood, strong, and fond of all the sports. Where Lena was more like a girl fond of makeup and dresses, her hair was gorgeous black, green eyes. As Lena remembered Kara was her first friend. First-ever friend. They first met when they were very small, in playschool. Then they were inseparable. 

  
Kara had two other siblings, she was adopted and so was her brother. Clark. She was too small when their parents died so she knew her family and the only family the Danvers. The family and the members she remembers were Alexandra, Alex. Her adoptive sister. Jeremiah, her adoptive father, Eliza, her adoptive mother. She was happy with her small family. She had friends that cared about her. And Lena was the most possessive once. Kara made a lot of friends; some stayed some left but Lena and she were inseparable from the beginning. 

  
Lena on other hand was not really lucky. She was adopted too. But the family she got was not exactly the type any four-year child wanted. Technically that she was not really adopted, her father lionel had an affair with her mother, and through which Lena was born. Lillian, lionel's wife was not really happy when Lionel brought Lena into their family but, lex on other hand was thrilled as he lacked siblings in his life, he felt lucky. Lena's mother was a good and kind soul and so was she. When they lived in, far place back in Ireland, they were happy. Lena's mother drowned in the water that changes everything for Lena. 

  
The first year of her life was…. worse in many ways. She was bullied for so many things…. her accent, her body figure, she was a healthy child. Most of the parent doesn't want their child playing with Lena. Because of her family. And one of the family was Danvers too. But Kara, on other hand opposed, she then had no idea why people don't like Lena. she was just like any other kid but a little shy. They become friends, Alex, and Clark were the ones after Kara that she became close to. Although Clark and Alex were older than her, they made a good team. 

  
Lena remembers one-time Lena was bullied by the boys for being healthy, Kara rescued her, and behind her Clark and Alex. She felt happy, she felt relieved, it felt like now she had someone who will be right beside her. Her childhood was not really bad because of Kara and her siblings. Lena and Kara, well, they stayed together.

  
Alex was a year older than Lena and Kara and Clarke a year older than Alex. In middle school. They slowly took different paths. But not exactly away from each other. But Lena and Kara were together with the Danvers family how were afraid of being friends with Lena because her family now loved Lena and looked after her as their own. 

  
Things went a little sideways when Clarke proposed to Lena to become her girlfriend. His exact words were "Lena, you are a wonderful soul and you are beautiful and kind and the thing is I like you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

  
"Clark, I like you but I never felt like that about you ever. You are a good friend but I feel that we are not compatible"

  
Lena gracefully denied.

She never felt any attraction to anyone, she just like being friends with them, Clarke. He was like a brother to her like lex, she never even thought of him like that. And calling him brother was not a good idea in front of his friends, so she went with the other approach. Clarke was heartbroken but he thought that in some ways things happened for good. There was an awkward phase between them about the whole situation but, that faded with time. Clarke was a good child, they stayed friends.

  
Lex on other hand started dating eve, one of her classmates and three years younger than lex. She didn't care. She always thought that if lex is happy then she is too. Lex was good with her. Lillian was not but after Lionel's death, she rarely had the time to see Lena and lex.

  
The three siblings in the Danvers family started drifting apart but still were close. Clark had James, Winn, Lois, Lucy as his friends. Alex had Samantha, in short Sam, Maggie, William, mike. Well, Kara, she had just two friends Nia and Lena. not exactly two friends she was friends with everyone from the friend's circle of her siblings. But there was a difference when it comes to Nia and Lena. especially Lena.

  
When Kara entered her teenage specifically after her sixteen, she started struggling. Lena never understood what was going on inside her mind. She tried not to ask. Kara was a brilliant student but this struggle of who knows what was making Kara sick. Mentally and physically, especially mentally. Lena recognized that Kara us uncomfortable around people in general. That was not like Kara at all she was not like her, this was different. Lena thought it must be about something new as a teenager, she changed a lot she believed that the same thing was going on with kara too. One day Lena finally asked her. she could see the difficulty her best friend was facing. 

"Kara are you alright? I mean you look tired all the time and you look different." Lena asked with concern.

  
"Yeah…I am fine, it's nothing…why do you think something is wrong. I mean yeah, the test is close and I haven't studied but there is nothing wrong. Everything is fine. Why do think that?"

  
"because of this" Kara looked confused. "you are rambling."

  
"no, I am not"

  
"This confirms" Lena crossed her arms as if she is the mother and Kara is the child how broke the neighbor's window. "look, I know something is going on with you but it is completely fine if you don't want to tell me anything, I just want you to be happy. It's your secrete to keep." Her voice was softer than before.

  
"Kara smiled apologetically "thank you for understanding"

  
They never talked about it after.

  
At the age of eighteen, precisely on Kara's birthday.

  
That day after her birthday party she asked Lena to come to the roof as she wanted to talk about something urgent.

When Lena came, she saw Kara sitting staring at the stars.

"hey" Lena smiled softly "it was a great party"

"thanks" Kara was nervous. It was visible. "I wanted to tell you something"

"yes, what is it"

"it's just" Kara looked away as if she was embarrassed "this is something a very few people know, and I… I am trusting you on this"

"you can trust me you know that, right?"

"I know" Kara smiled. 

"I really don't want anything to change after you know this talk" Kara looked at Lena.

"I promise" Lena assured

Kara took a deep and shaky breath she closed her eyes "I am a lesbian" she opened her eyes and looked at Lena. in the moment of panic, she started rambling "I know what you are thinking but this is not true, I don't like you like that. It is just I can't hide my secrete from you anymore. You are my best friend and I don't want anything to happen between us because of this."

"Kara, thanks." Lena hugged her. "thank you for sharing your secrets with me"

Kara doesn't look at her when they separated from the hug.

"Hey look at me" Lena didn't look away "It doesn't matter who you are, who you love, and how you look" 

"Really" there was a shine in Kara's eyes.

"you will always be my golden retriever." And she laughed.

"it's not funny to get over that name please" Kara made a pout.

They hugged again.

"Who else knows?" Lena asked.

  
"other than my family and you, no one."

  
"How did your family reacted," Lena asked again.

  
"well, my parents were happy, they told me that you unlocked a very curtails part of your life." She looked at Lena "Clark and Alex were happy too."  
"that went well"

  
"yes, I mean I didn't expect that from my family. I was sure that they would have reacted differently but to my astonishment they were cool."

"I am happy for you" she looked at the sky in the dark where the stars were shining. "I wanted to give you something, I didn't know what to give you on your eighteenth birthday so I got you this" she put her hands inside her purse and took out a small package. It was scaled. It was a white packing, above it 'for Kara' in Lena's handwriting. She gave it to Kara with a smile "open it..."

  
Kara took it in her hand, took out her new bike's key, and tear the plastic with that key. As she opens it, it was a locket connected to a thin chain. Kara was not exactly sure what was it, "it is beautiful. what is it?" she looked at Lena with anticipation.

  
"It's Om, a few months ago when I visited India I got to know about Om. The people say that it's a symbol of every positive aspect of your life, it depicts hope, peace, happiness, all the positive things. You were struggling a lot, these few years so I thought I would give this to you. I know It will not help you with those struggles but at least whenever you looked at it, you will remember that there is a person in your life that will always be with you" Lena gave her smile.

  
Kara's eyes were filled with tears, she was smiling. They both gazed at each other for a long time. Finally broke the silence "thank you"  
They stayed there for a little longer before going back to their respective home.

  
Kara started to feel like herself again. She was back to be one of the overall champions in her school. She cut her hair short, shoulder-length. She was still in some ways or another in the closet but her nearest and dearest were not in the dark. She started being confident again.  
Their dynamic changed within one year. Those two friends changed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were still best friends but something was different. Lena stayed away from Kara more often now. In one-year Kara officially came out to her friends as well. And by the time Alex too. She came out as a lesbian too. She started dating her friend Maggie. Kara started dating too Kate. Lena, well, she was not really allowed to date that time. Kara was happy and by the looks of it, Lena was too. But not really.

  
Kara soon noticed that Lena was trying to stay away from her as if something was wrong and it was kara's doing. Lena stopped making plans with Kara, she stopped coming to Kara's home. They started arguing more and not in a friendly manner more like a fight. Kara could see something was wrong.   
She remembered one day when she same to Luthor mansion she heard a conversation between her family, that broke her heart. She doesn't exactly hear the whole conversation. But she heard Lena.

  
"...daughter, what are your views on the LGBT community?" Lillian asked with a cold voice. 

"mother, I believe that they are a parasite to our community. They should be executed for not being normal. I know these are harsh the truth and some people might not like but like a parasite, they make the community dirty and should be thrown away from the site." Kara heard everything from behind the wall, she remembered the voice of each and every person behind the wall. She knew that they had a family discussion but that was not expected. "mother, there is only one way of life, a boy and a girl. This is normal."

Kara lost her temper she left the mansion. 

Kara gave the exact silent treatment that was used by Lena. although Lena was subtle. Kara, wanted Lena to suffer. She was angry and hurt and furious. How could her best friend that she loves and trust the most think like this? How can a person who was so supportive when she came out think like that? That was not Lena that was not her Lena that was someone else. 

Lena noticed that too, the silent treatment. She was afraid to ask. She knew in some ways or another there were some things not right. She finally asked.  
"Kara, is everything okay?" she looked at Kara "I mean you are not talking to me and like what is wrong. Did I do something wrong?"

"you know what I should be the one who should ask about you, you were acting strange. And you were the one not liking me" she voice was calm but it was a calm before the hurricane. "for who I am"

"what do you mean?" Lena asked innocently as if nothing was wrong. "I do…I do like…like you Kara" she was hesitant. She smiled. Kara could tell it was the fake smile.  
"oh really" she laughed bitterly. "you know what, if you don't like who I am and my sexuality and who I love and who I want to be with it is your fault not mine"  
"I don't understand what you are talking about" she exactly knew what she was talking about. She was somehow controlling her tears. Her voice was heavy with tears, but Kara was so furious that it was not relevant.

"don't act all innocent Lena" she taunted. "yesterday I was in your house when you and your family were having your supposedly family meeting, I heard what you said. I am a parasite right. I should be killed, right…"   
"no that's not what..."

"oh, please save your speech. I know what you think about me and I know you know" Kara hissed.

"that is not true Kara, that is not true at all. I just…. it's complicated. You won't understand it. I…I …" Lena was unable to sentence anything. "I cannot explain" her eyes filled with tears and her voice was shaky. 

"I remember the day I came out to you, you were so supportive of me, where is that person? Or was it just a lie" Kara was hurt and she couldn't control her cracking voice. "just tell me I will never talk to you again…ever in my life" 

Lena looked at her as if it was the last time, she will be looking at her. There was just a distance between them of the two steps. Lena took those steps and grabbed Kara's cheeks and kissed her.

Just like that. Just like that everything was gone. Everything was silent. Nothing was surrounding them.  
Lena kissed her.

  
she kissed her.

  
Lena kissed Kara.

  
She stepped out. She looked at Kara and Kara looked at her. The realization hit her.   
Lena was terrified of what she did. Lena was terrified of what was about to happen. Lena was terrified of everything. Her eyes were red with tears and her cheek flushed. The last words are uttered under her breath were "what have I done"

  
Kara was paralyzed. She was shocked. She didn't know what to do. She was looking at her wide-eyed.

  
Fuck.

  
Fuck.

  
Lena was afraid of the consequences, she ran and ran and ran. Until she was in her house. she entered as if nothing happened.  
Kara on another hand still had no idea what she just experienced.

The next day kara went to the Luthor mansion again to talk to Lena. She asked for Lena but all she got was her going for a one-year world tour.

She never saw her again.

Kara never saw her again. 

kara never saw Lena again.


	2. after all these years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> story continues after eight years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading : )

Eight years later. In the national city.

  
Kara woke up, she woke up again because of a nightmare. This happens every time. Everyday. Sometimes it's an effective way to wake up early other times it just scary. The sun was still nowhere to be seen. She stayed in bed. Took a deep breath. She stretched her arms and leg. Yawned. This was her daily routine. Waking up with a nightmare and going back to her hectic work schedule. 

  
Kara Danvers, age 27. a Pulitzer winner. Senior journalist at Cat Co. worldwide media. She struggled a lot to achieve this. Being a woman who is queer is something that takes a lot of effort to make a place for herself in the multimedia company or anywhere. But she never gave up. She worked hard. Her family was there with her, a family who supported her the most, she even acknowledged it too, in her speech while receiving the award. 

  
Kara was a busy woman; she was not only busy but also a person with a good name in journalism. As said, she had a hectic work schedule, she had no time for anything except her job. She found only one thing good and that was her job. She loved her job. And her friends. Back when she was in Midvale with her whole family, things were different. Things were beautiful. now there are just a few of her friends she is in contact with. 

  
She made herself a bowl of corn flex and an orange juice after waking up and brushing her teeth. She looked for the newspaper, while she was eating. The daily planet. She found a new paper. she started reading the headings. While she was eating.

  
'Spear industries newest CEO made its way to the national city.'

  
"two people died in a car accident, only one survived"

"sunshine NGO helped seventy stay dogs to feed.'

'lord industries made deal with the Luthor crop,'

'obsidian north is launching a new device for deaf people"

She just likes to read the headlines in the paper. she liked to stay up to date with the world. Before leaving the table, she took the bowl and the glass and placed them in the sink. 

  
She took the shower. Laid three different outfits, decide to go with the second one. Floral light pink shirt. Brownish pants and a grey jacket. She looked at the mirror her long golden hair was laid down on her shoulder. She loved her long hair. She half tied her hair in a plate. She looked at the mirror wore her glasses and asked herself, do I look gay? She looked at her outfit again from up to down. Yes, I do look gay today and I look good.  
She gave a glance at the clock; she was still early today.

\------------

"good morning Kara. You look good today" as soon as she entered the room filled with a dozen of people. She remembers that greeting. Its iris. Iris west Allen. Kara's junior.

"you too Iris" they shared a smile before Kara entered her office.

Today was a new day. And it was fairly normal for Kara. Entering the office, greetings from her junior journalist. Looking at exactly everything. She kept it yesterday. Her work, a frame in the right a picture of her Alex and Elisa. On another side a picture of Clark and Jeremiah. She took the frame to the right. She looked dreamy. She smiled at the picture and decided to just ring once to her sister it has been long since being she even talked to her sister. 'adulthood sucks'

She took out her phone unlocked it and dialed before sitting in the cabin chair. As she waited to be picked up by her sister, she glanced at her office room. She relaxed a little in her chair. Looked around each thing, each and everything that was in that white office everything that she earned. Her office was not very big as she looked around. She looked at the whiteboard and another desk where this week's agenda was written perfectly. Interview with the Luthor corp CEO, interview with spear industries' CEO. Reporting from the fashion weekly. attending the launching of a new device in obsidian north. There were many more but those were the ones that were written with the red marker as in these were important.

"Kara Danvers, is it a dream or a reality?" a voice from the other side as the phone was picked.

Kara's face was filled with a wide smile. "ha ha ha very funny. I missed you too Alex. How are you?"

"I am fine but no seriously is everything okay. I mean something happened." Kara could see a smirk when Alex replied.

"can't I call my big sister, just to talk to her" Kara replied with a childish tone. "yes of course. Of course, you can my dear little sister" there was a little sarcasm in her tone. "it just whenever you call me there is a certain reason, I mean… you know what I mean."

Kara remembered the last time she called her sister; she had a very bad and messy break up with Sara lance her long time and only girlfriend after Kate. they were in a relationship for more than six weeks, Kara cried to Alex, it was more like a ramble about how awful she was and how she treated her. It was almost an hour long. Alex even took a little nape that Kara is unknown. Before that, it was because of the good news that she won the Pulitzer. Before that she….it was Alex who called her. She remembered the wedding.

  
"Okay you know, I...I can see your point. Yeah, I am sorry. I should call you more often. I know it's my fault" her voices get soft as she continued "but what can I do I have a lot of work in my hands and you know being the senior journalist, she is a big position. Can you understand what I am saying?" Kara replied in a serious tone.

"I know Kara, I actually know you are busy. I know that you work way too hard and I know that you want to achieve more and I am WITH YOU at the very moment but it's just… Kara, you have completely shut yourself down I mean you were such a happy kid you literally bounce yourself all over our head. I mean after legally becoming an adult" her voice a little shirl "you kind of suck sometimes…."

"Alex" Kara snort.

"what" a high-pitched sound Kara heard from another side of the phone. "you know I am absolutely right and I mean it's been so long that I don't exactly know what you like and what you don't, where you exactly live after Sara did you dated anyone. you rarely come to see us or mother or Clark. Kara, I know that you work, we all do but Kara you need to go open yourself at least to us. we rarely talk."

"I promise I will talk more often," Kara assured. 

"I know you won't" she replied. 

"Miss Danvers. The meeting starts in ten minutes." A masculine voice behind the door remained kara.

"yes, I am coming" Kara replied. Her voice was thick and strong with dominance.

"Alex I am so sorry I need to…" Alex intruded her "don't worry we can talk later" Kara smiled.

"oh…wait" Kara again picked her phone and brought it near her ears. "yeah," Kara asked.

"We have a surprise for you" Alex answered excitedly.

Kara thought of something and then she realized again in these few moments she smiled widely and eyes wide open her heartbeat little acclimated, just a little. "oh. My. God. You are pregnant I am going to be an aunt again" she replied with the same excitement.

"no. not that, idiot. I am perfectly happy with one hurricane in my life and in my house" A soft chuckle that Kara hear "it's something else"

"what is it?" Kara asked in a hurry."it's a surprise annnd…… are you not late for your meeting"

"oh yes, yes I am…you know what I will call you in the evening we will discuss this even further more" Kara took a pause and looked at the clock hanging on the wall and, well she still has five minutes. "sounds good?" Kara asked.

"Yeah, sounds good" Alex replied. "now go and all the best, bye"  
Kara replied the same before hanging up.

And looked at the files as she carried them with her.

\--------------------------

"so, let me just revise. What is this week's agenda?" Kara asked in a very professional tone. "starting with you ted" she gave him a professional look.   
"yes, sure ma'am" he opened a notepad. Took a glance at it and then "in the crime report. NCPD has recorded a similar type of killing all over the city, by the time there are three dead bodies. I will be investigating furthermore in this case." 

Kara gave a firm nod. "what about you Beth" the woman smiled at her. Kara knows that women have a little bit of a crush on her. Kara never thought of her like that and clearly, she was just in her twenties she was too young "yes ma'am. I am assisting ted on his work." She gave shy smile to Kara again. But Kara just ignored her.

"good, now, I want a good report within one week. No less no more"

The pair gave a firm nod.

"next what about you, josh and marly" Kara looked at them. Both of them looked at each other and silently the girl asked to go first. "ma'am we will be reporting, the newest fashion icons emerging from the dark. We will be acknowledging all types of gender, color, sexuality, even age." She smiled firmly.  
"good, now this is a very easy work I got to know about that this will be your first article here," Kara asked.

"yes, ma'am" both replied in sync.

"good so I will be giving you ten days." She looked at the girl then the person sitting beside her. "it's three days more. I am expecting something good. Don't disappoint me" Kara replied.

Both just nodded. 

  
"so there are three to four major interviews. First the CEO of Luthor Corp, second CEO of the spear industries, third lord industries, and the fourth obsidian north." She looked at the more experienced reporters." I believe that Snapper will take obsidian north" she looked at him as she continued saying "who wants to take the others."

Beth raised her hands, Kara glanced at her and then ignored her. "anyone else" no one raised the hands.

"ma'am I would like to take the lord industries." She smiled waiting for Kara to answer. "Beth you are already working with ted on a crime report. Are you sure you can take it? You do not really have experience with the interviews. I appreciate your enthusiasm but I would prefer experienced journalist"  
"ma'am I know that, I am just a year old in this company. But I got a very good mentor who reached me very well. and I can't get anyone other than you as my teacher and my…" she hesitated "my…my boss"

As Kara looked at Iris, she could see the smirk creeping around Iris's face.

"okay you want it; I will give you" she looked at the papers laying as she started arranging them in order. "but I want a good result" she looked back at Beth "am I clear?" 

"yes ma'am"

  
"so there are two more." She looked at the journalist sitting "Iris "she looked towards her "I would like you to take any of the ones you want"   
Iris looked annoyed. "give me whatever you prefer." Still trying to keep her tone professional as she could before the other reporters. "they both are Luthor's anyways" Iris murmured under her breath. It didn't bother any other journalist, besides Kara. "two Luthor's" she thought, she was sure that Lillian was the CEO of the Luthor corp. but what about the other Luthor? Was that lex? She thought. Just as for a moment she thought "was that Lena?" that cannot be the truth. Kara literally had no idea about this new spear industry. They were from the U.K. she was not exactly sure what to expect. Kara thought maybe, just maybe she would see Lena.

  
"fine, I will take the Luthor corp" iris replied. She thought to oppose but something in her gut told her to go for whatever is happening.   
"fine" she smiled. "Kara, I think you should take the spear industries. you are more experienced and well you are good at asking questions" Kara thought if it is really true, then fine she will knock at the office door and if she finds lex she will talk to him about Lena, ask him where she is and where she can find her. What happened to her in all these years. Why she just simply vanished.

  
"Fine then I will be taking the spear industries." she looked firmly at the new and old reporters "dismissed"

Everyone started gathering their thing and started leaving the room. 

"Iris, wait." Iris turned to look at Kara "I need to talk to you…about something" Iris replied in a hurry "yeah what is it."

"you just mummer that there were two Luthor's" Kara looked at her eager to find something about this 'Luthor' 

"yes" Iris replied. "my sources are confirmed that the new CEO of the spear industries is a Luthor"

"but that doesn't add up I mean how. A Luthor. Jack spear just vanished and we had no idea where he is for the past seven years" she looked confused "and now this, a Luthor in spear industries"

"that is the fucking question," Iris replied in frustration. "I am thinking that it might be Lex. I got to know that lex and jack were very good friends when lex was in his college days. Maybe we might get something"

  
Kara was not exactly sure. Lena never talked about his brother, lex. It was true that she talked to lex a few times but not sure about his life exactly. She was sure that if she talks to lex he might remember her because of her golden hair. But she was not really sure.

"hey, but nothing to worry about I mean. You are one of the best reporters of cat co media. You will be handling it very well." she smiled. Kara was sure that was a fake smile. She was tired and honestly, she was not to be blamed. Generally, Mondays were hectic. Preparing for most of the news was hard. And fuck Kara was tired too but that was not bothering her now. The thing that was bothering her the most was 'what is this new Luthor'.

"you know what I am too tired and I am sure my husband and my daughter are waiting for me and I think I should go going." Iris smiled "we will talk soon on this topic"

Ah... few things Kara cannot have right now. No fucking love life. She was not frustrated but annoyed with her last relationship that was a disaster and of course toxic. 

"yeah, sure bye" Kara simply smiled. 

Before leaving Iris turned around and looked at her from up to down and gave smile "and you look gay today" and gave her a final smile and a wink. Kara smiled proudly too. 

This was the last meeting she had to attend today. After she hung up her call, she attended a fucking three-hour meeting with the new interns. Then two hours of the few flash news. And then this fairly easy one-hour meeting. She was tired. She just wanted to lay in her bed and sleep. Just sleep. Nothing else. But the new Luthor.

Who is this new Luthor?

\---------------------------

  
It has been almost a week.

  
Kara has been researching about the Luthor's for a week now. Sure, she had this very big and important interview with a Luthor, lex. She was not sure what to expect. This new CEO was so secretive about his or her identity that it was a very difficult job for her. She researched the company when it was in the hands of jack spear. He was a good man. Every article she ever read about him wrote something good about him, never bad. he was one of the most intelligent CEO of his time. He was not really old. He was a man who made his empire at the age of just eighteen.

  
Whatever Kara was reading about him was almost seven years old. She could find just one or maybe two articles after that. The last article she read was on a medical breakthrough. Nano-bots. That didn't succeed as intended but did make a quite different kind of progress for the future generation. It was published in 2015. In the UK, but the thing is he was nowhere found to be seen in that event, just the CEO of the company at that time. Susan. Who was recently been arrested for unknown reasons?

  
Now that she found nothing, she looked for the Luthor. lex Luthor.

  
Most of the things she found on the internet were already know to her. After all, she was close friends with lex. The college he studied, the place he lived in at an early age. How many people he dated? Kara was shocked to see the people he dated, both men and women. He was really something else. She found some old pictures. She found Lena. ten years old picture of Lena, lex, and Lillian. She looks so innocent. She looks so beautiful but so cold from inside. She looks, god, she is an absolute beauty. 

  
Kara never felt this kind of warmth in her chest before, while thinking about Lena. never in her entire life. She didn't realize she was smiling looking at the picture. 

  
"Hey, want to grab a lunch," Iris asked she looked intensely at Kara. She saw Kara looking at something and softly smiling "Kara!?" no response. She spoke a little louder this time "Kara!?"

  
Kara finally snapped out of her old memories "yes" she looked at her, folded herself back to being serious "what is it"

"Are you stalking a girl?"Iris asked smugly "on your office time" she chuckles a little "oh, my god this is new" 

Kara was caught off guard. "no, I am not. Why would you think I was stalking? I am going my work and you should do too and no I am not stalking her…."  
Iris started full-blown laughing. "you were definitely stocking someone" she looked at Kara's flushed cheek. "do I know her, is it from this office. Oh. Oh, is it Beth?"

Kara looked disgusted "what!? no. what!?" she looked confused at the same time "why…what iris. Why would you think that." She minimized the tab and again looked at iris "have you seen her. I am in my late twenties and she. she is just a child." She took a pause "and besides she is not my type" she whispered.

"What is your type exactly then she asked again with a puffed-up look. "short, long black hair, British accent, a little bitch persona like you, maybe green eyes" she raised her eyebrow.

  
That was exactly her type.

  
"no that's not… I mean" she took a pause "you know what you are exactly my type want to be my girlfriend. You won't believe how good I am at making you feel good. "Kara replied in a seductive voice. Iris could she a smirk from Kara's face a then a wink.

  
"quite a tempting offer. But I will pass. I have a husband and a daughter to feed. man, what will they do without me" she rolled her eyes and deep-sighted.  
"then please fuck yourself out. I have work to do. And besides, I was investigating lex Luthor." She replied back in her neutral voice.   
"okay but it's lunchtime" 

  
"I'll eat afterward" she was staring at the computer this time  
"oh! Okay" she turned around to leave but she stopped in the middle and turned again at Kara as if she forgot something. "before I fuck myself out, there is something I need you for"

  
Kara looked at Iris and smirked again "what do you need me for" she replied in a soft voice.

"not for that. Please take your mind out of the gutter" she replied. Iris was a little nervous after all Kara was her senior "it's just…can you please give my work to someone else. See I have a reason. a solid reason. It just…. Nora…. she is not even a year old and now she…. she has a fever for almost three days. I am a little worried about her. And I know the interview with the Luthor Corp's CEO is a big deal for us and don't want to make at all disaster. And I think I need to take leave too. It just…… can you understand what I am saying."

Kara looked genuinely concerned for her friend. "okay" she took a pause "but you will be helping me with this interview" her voice had a professional tone "and I am not taking any buts or ifs" 

  
"fine with me"

"so you are coming with me for this interview." She looked at Iris again "is that clear"

"yes, ma'am" Iris gave a smile. "thank you, Kara. I have a piece of new and good information about Luthor corp during my investigation. I think I am almost already done."

Kara just gave a nod. She looked at the button and pressed it next to her table. "dan, bring jade we have to discuss something" the masculine voice from the other side of the speaker replied "sure ma'am" just after a few minutes later both Iris and Kara heard a knock to which Kara replied with a 'come in'  
"jade, you are one of the very good reporters. And I have a very good profile of yours." Jade proudly smiled. "that is why I would like you to interview Lillian Luthor CEO of Luthor corp" she just gave a firm nod. "Iris here had investigated a lot about the new merger with the lord industries." Kara looked at Iris "can I trust you both on this?" 

  
Both of them just replied "yes ma'am" 

  
You can leave jade. Soon Iris was alone with Kara again. She asked "what you need me to do"

"you will be my moral support" she whispered slightly. Iris looked confused but didn't ask anything else.  


Next day.

  
Kara was a little afraid at first because she will be going to meet a person after so very long. Lex. And she will ask him about Lena and this is for sure. She will ask about Lena. she presented herself as strong aND confident. She wore a tertial necked light shirt. A black blazer and black pants  
She was in the elevator with Iris. Iris could see the tension when she looked at Kara. "kara, is everything okay. You were never this nervous before, just for the interview. Is there something you want to tell me?" Iris looked concerned.

  
"no…it's nothing" Kara just smiled.

The elevator open and now Kara was determined too. Everything will be perfectly fine. She looked at the secretory and in turn, she just smiled and replied with you may go inside.

Iris looked confused. For her, it was just another interview with a very rich person. Then why Kara looked too nervous.  
Kara pushed the door open. 

A woman with a high bun. Pale skin. And a green one-piece was looking outside the large windows at the national city's skylines. She turned her head. Kara could see a familiar green eye. Red lipstick. A soft smile. Kara's eyes were wide with shock. A mouth opens as if she saw a ghost. An extremely beautiful ghost. 

"Ms. Lena Luthor" the only word that Kara could utter from her dry mouth.

The woman looked at her and smiled " oh! no, please call me Mrs. Lena spear"

Iris looked in utter confusion, on other hand she could even sense a lot of sexual tension.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lena Luthor"

"call me Mrs. Lena Spheer." 

Kara could feel the terrain around shifting under her soles.

_Lena Spheer,_

_what the fuck. How the fuck that happened? Lena is married?_

Lena just smiled at both the reporters. A very convincing smile. "and you" she looked at the slightly darker women. "Iris West Allen. Right?"   
Iris just smiled and nodded.

Kara, on the other hand, was having mixed emotions. She was happy but confused. Wanted to hug her but cannot at the present moment. She wanted to cry in her arms and tell her everything. Tell her that she…she lov….

"I am so sorry but, can you make it faster. I have other works as the newest CEO." She took a glimpse at the blonde woman and then looked at Iris and smiled.

  
Kara well, she died. She literally died

Kara was fucking drugged by the beauty she was looking at. How can someone look this beautiful? and her voice. That voice could kill a healthy person in just a moment of seconds. Kara was awestruck by this kind of beauty she was looking at. Kara cherished those voice of hers before, it was eight years ago. But this. Her voice had something, extremely mature, and strong, and dominant, and something Kara just can't resist. Kara could hear the slightest accent of American English which was mixed with Irish and British. She could hear her voice all day and night long.

Kara was looking at the manifestation of beauty. Her long black hair, tied in a bun. Her green eyes so soft but at the same time had the fire to burn everything around her. Her smile. Her lips. Her everything. She could even see the black mark on her neck. Fuck she could die for her. She could die for Lena. Kara found her mouth dry. Didn't know what to say to her.

"So glad to meet you" Iris started first. As she clicked her recorder. "but, I would like to ask. You and Jack Spheer. If that's your mind to share."  
"oh! yes, "she took a formal moment and walked a little to three steps and sat on her CEO chair. She folded her legs. "that is a long story. But for the context, we were best friends for a very long time." She side looked at Kara. Kara had heard that story. "I confessed to him that I liked him and we started dating. Fast forward, we are happily married for three years." She smiled. Kara was just looking at Lena. this new Lena. Kara was staring at her, taking all the beauty she can take. 

  
"I would like to ask what are your thoughts on the industries. I mean the last two projects were not a success as intended. And spear industries is backed to the fourth position. First taken by the Luthor corp. what are your views" Iris asked with a formal smile?

"I am happy that my family's company is on the top of the list but I assure you our new plans with Spheer industries will surely make difference. My husband and I both are working hard to reacquire the honor the industries previously had."

"what about Jack Speer? Where is he?" Kara interfered as Iris was about to ask another question? Iris looked at Kara with new questions.

"my husband." For a moment Kara had a thought 'is she using husband more often than expected.' "as we all know my husband jack, he is a genius man and he liked to work alone. And well he wanted to take a break from all his work. But for now, he is still in the UK" she smiled looking at Kara and back to Iris. Lena glanced at Kara rarely while talking.

"If I am not wrong you too have two PHDs and two are no less than a genius. tell me about your addition."

"well, like I said to me and my husband are working on different projects and I have strict orders not to enclosed them I can just assure you that we are working really hard." 

"how do you like the national city?" Iris asked for the cheerful approach.

"ah! Yes, national city. I didn't expect so many welcoming people here. And I found some well-known faces that made it even better" she smiled at Iris and then looked at Kara again.

This time Kara was the one asking "as my source established, in the last eight years you were MIA. I mean you are a celebrity but still, you were no were found to be seen."

  
"yes, my supportive mother asks me whether I want to come in the eyes of the media. But I suggested to her that I rather be away from it. I completed my studies. Explored a lot. And after my marriage, I went back to London." She elegantly smiled again. Lena was so persuasive with her answers and smile. But Kara she felt, felt like Lena was lying, first of all, supportive mother. Kara wanted to laugh, that was not her mother, that was not Lillian, She had seen Lillian she was a demon and demons have no soul. She was everything bad Kara could ever think of. Kara felt it in her gut Lena was lying.

Kara wanted to ask where was she when she wanted to express it to her. Where was she when kara wanted to kiss her repeatedly? Where was she when she called her so many times? Where she went when kara wanted to adore her. But all she said. "It was a delight meeting you. hope we will meet again."   
"The happiness was all mine." she smiled at Kara. They shared a long time looking at each other. 

"Okay, so we must leave." Iris intended to say this to Kara but looked at Lena. she saw something happening. "sure." Lena replied. Looking back at her laptop.

  
Kara and Iris both took the elevator and came back to the entryway. Kara said nothing and nor did Iris. She walked towards the car and waited for Iris to unlock it. A few seconds later, Iris unlocked the car, sat on the driving seat, and turned themselves back to Cat co. 

Just a few minutes after the drive in the main road, they found themselves in the traffic. "great" Iris grumbled under her breath. She looked at Kara still having that same eloquence as before.

"Okay, what happened? You can tell me," Iris asked. "what nothing, nothing at all. What why. No, nope, nothing happened." A Simper spreading on Kara's face.

"Okay, let me be clear, you were looking at her as if she was a ghost. as if you wanted to talk to her something more special, something intimate. As if she was not just anybody, she was someone very important" Iris looked at her, eyes soft. "you can talk to me." She took a pause "don't tell me she is one of your exes" she looked at Kara again before looking in the font. 

Kara murmurs "worst"

Iris looked puzzled, she nearly shouted "wife!?"

"what no. what" she looked at Iris again back being to the sad face. "best friend" she looked at Iris how had an 'oh' face. "we had a very bad fall off"  
"I am so sorry I didn't know" Iris softly replied. "I won't ask anything else"  
Kara just smiled with thanks in reply.

  
Kara was sitting on her couch three days after the interview. She was so busy absorbing the new information about Lena being married to Jack which was trending throughout. She had been busy about it for three days that she didn't even have the time to sleep. Let alone rest. The three days was just Lena and Lena and Lena and nothing else, it was infrequently, Jack, Lillian, or lex. Whether she looked in the news or in the newspaper or in her feeds, she could see that beautiful face again and again and again. Kara knew deep down in her soul that was still in love with her best friend. And she cannot move on with it. She had to realize and admit that Lena is not hers, she belongs to someone else. She made her choice of loving someone else. In her office, she somehow controlled her emotions but here in her home, on her couch, she just wanted to cry and cry and cry.

But she didn't find a single tear in her eyes.

She treasured that beautiful face of her. She looked gorgeous now but she will never forget that face she saw since she remembered anything. she remembered that green eyes, she remembered that sweet innocent smile. She remembered that first time they got drunk and did some absurd, stupid thing she remembers every bit of Lena and her light and her voice and her eyes and her lips and her giggle and her cry and her smile and her everything.  
She heard her phone vibrating, she ignored it. The phone vibrated again. She looked at the caller id. It was from Alex.  
"hello" from the other side of the phone a woman said.

"Alex," Kara replied with clearing her thoughts.

"Kara, your surprise is here, open your door" Kara controlled her sensation that was falling that moment and took thick breathing. She heard a thump. As soon as she opened the door it was Alex herself. Alex squeezed her tight.

"Finally," they both parted Alex looked at her. "you look different." still holding Kara's shoulder.

"believe me, Alex I had the three restless days of this year," she smiled looking a little weak.

"oh, I am so sorry, is it the wrong timing," Alex asked in care. "I can come later" 

"no, no you are no guest you are my sister you are welcome whenever you want," Kara smiled.

"oh, you don't have to worry I will come to your apartment every day." She smiled but Kara looked puzzled. "let me be clear." They both sat on the lounge before shutting the door. "so, you must have been known to obsidian north," she looked at Kara. Kara agreed. "so, we were in California and I got orders to the more important position in here national city and by the time I got to know Kelly, she decided to assign it here too, she is the head therapist in obsidian north," Kara smiled.

  
Kelly Alex's wife. After Maggie and Alex broke up, Alex was damaged she was in a bad place. She lingers in bed all day, ate zero, argued with everyone, cried all day and night. She even began taking liquor. She had a good job in the FBI at that point, although, she just began, she was working badly. one of Clark's friend, James recommended her to go for therapy. She met with Kelly Olsen sister of James Olsen and that was an absolute coincidence. By the time her therapy was completed. Both of them strongly fell for each other. And here they are five years succeeding with a baby girl 'Ally'. They are in deep love. Sometimes Kara felt jealous of her sister and that she doesn't have what they have she always believed in herself alone.

"So how are your new house and where are you living and where is your lovely wife," Kara asked in one breath.   
"so, I live two streets away from here." 

"so close," Kara replied with enthusiasm.

"yes," with a grin is replied "and I was given a fully stocked house so, that's good and my beautiful wife is with ally and I am so sorry I didn't bring them here, Ally wanted to see the new movie wonder women 84. So, yeah I am free for three hours. 

Kara chuckled at the new parent who looked wearied. "you look funny." Kara says softly.

"I know," Alex chuckled, "but you do not." Alex looked bothered. "what is going on with you? you appeared more than exhausted. And please, this time tell me the fact."

  
Kara looked Alex in the eye "if you want to know." Alex looked confused by the sudden change of voice. "so here it is" she took a deep breath "I saw Lena after eight years I saw her when I went for the interview. And she is married." Kara smiled sadly.

"oh, okay so, isn't it good that she is back in your life I mean, you were best friends. And I think you should be happy that she is married."

Kara chuckled. "yeah, right. If it was that simple."

"what do you mean." 

"it's a lot more complex than you thought" she looked at Alex again.

"so, tell me I might help you in any way" Alex started rubbing her sister's back. 

"so, you know that when we were small, I shared everything with you right."

"yes right."

  
"There is one thing that I hid from you. No, it's really two." Kara gazed at Alex again and smiled apologetically  
"so, this is what followed. I liked Lena which is whereby I recognized that I was queer and gay. Or whatever you want to call me." She looked at Alex with an obvious response.

"honey I know that. You were head over heels in love with her." Kara looked shocked asked "was it that obvious"

"duh" Alex took a pause "what was the next thing"

"do you remember I cried like a little shit for weeks back when were in Midvale before I moved to the national city of my studies"

"is that because Lena refused you and left for her world trip" Alex was concerned  
"yes" Kara took a pause and shut her eyes and immediately opened it she was shy. "but no, not exactly"  
"so?"

  
"so here is what followed. A few days back I went to her home to shock her and I heard a specific thing that was incorrect. I faced her. I heard something that makes Lena a homophobe. I confronted her and then I realize I was a total shit because I was mistaken."

"How did you know that you were wrong," Alex asked being all serious.

  
"because she kissed me" Kara softly muttered.

"what I didn't catch you, say it again louder." 

"Lena kissed me" Kara voiced it a little heavier.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Alex yelled keeping her hands in her chest controlling her pulse. "that escalated quickly"

"yes, it did" Kara continued "she was terrified and she ran back to her home the next day when I went to her house looking for her house, I got to know that she was gone."

"that why you cried like a little shit that whole week" she looked at Kara. "it's kind of expected"

"that is not it Alex when I saw her, she didn't even fling. It appeared like she didn't even remember me. She knows nothing about me. Why she is doing this to me" Kara was on the verge of tears.

"Kara you just have to do what she did to you." She smiled "that is all. It is that simple"

"yes, you are correct" Alex smiled and Kara cleared her tears "I will ignore her as she ignored me, she means nothing to me"

"What!?" Alex utterly frustrated at her sister "Kara I mean to confess to her that you love her you, dumb idiot"

"you can't change my mind Alex" Kara looked fixed as if that was the plan all along.

"you are acting like a child you idiot" Alex raised her voice.

"I know what I am doing Alex I am a grown-ass woman" Kara looked dead serious.

"no idiot. You are a fucking dumb gay toddler." striking her head with her own hands.

* * *

  
"Miss, can I get a cappuccino, please?" 

"sure ma'am."

Kara was as usual requested for her coffee. She, then, for some reason started looking at the papers in her hand and concentrating on the path in front of her. She looked at the paper. and just after a following, she clashed with someone. She recognized it was her mistake.  
"I am so sorry." she began grabbing the papers "I should have seen it. I am extremely…." Kara was awestruck. Her eyes wide her mouth dry. The other physique was gazing at her ocean blue eyes. 

"Kara." a soft smile spread on another person's face.

"Lena!?" Kara unable to speak any other single word.

"What a complete and utter coincident." she chuckled. 

"absolutely." Kara gave her a pretended smile. Kara huddled her paper immediately and stood up. For the first time, Kara wanted to overlook someone but she was unable to. 

"Hey, can I join you, at least for the time your coffee can arrive?" Lena asked softly as she stood. Kara was in the full image of her outfit. A simple white buffed shirt and parallel pants with a long pony. She looked simple but elegant. She looked stunning. Lena wore very little make-up. Kara could just think of the lipstick. She felt envious of the lipstick that was proudly hugging on Lena's soft lips. And she was not. She was envious of her dresses who could feel her warmness and she was not.

She realized she was staring at her for far too long. Lena softly smiled. Kara had no other option but to say yes.   
"yes, of course." 

They both sat on the table from where the streets of the national city can be seen

"so, how are you" Lena was the one to ask.

"me, I am perfectly fine, as you can see." 

"reporter, huh" Len coyly asked. "I never imagined of you being a journalist." she studied the menu, "I imagined you further like a…." she thought of something many things actually but ended with "I actually never realized what you wanted to be, you were good at everything."

Kara clumsily laughed "it was an automatic reaction. My mentor cat grant helps me with the whole journalist thing."

"cat grant" Lena seemed thoughtful. "she and my husband are quite good friends" by the sound of 'husband' Kara frown.   
"you discovered a lot about me, what about you and lex and Lillian."

  
"oh, its nothing" she looked at Kara straight at her eyes. "well, lex is married and yes, that is absolutely something he does want to share, he is very possessive about her daughter" Lena chuckled "my niece Lilly she is well she is incredible and very knowledgeable of her age."

Kara automatically asked, "how old is she"

"she is four."

"the almost same age as of an ally" she smiled. Lena had a big question study "oh, Alex's daughter my niece."

"Alex is married, is it Maggie," Lena asked as if they nevermore moved as if they never met later eight years.   
"Unfortunately, it's not" Kara smiled apologetically.

"They were inseparable and like it conceived of them as if they were soulmates. Wow, that is wow. I didn't expect that" Lena was nabbed by this new kind of knowledge she got.

"Yeah, but on the more hopeful side. She is married to Kelly. You may or may not have recognized Clark his friend James's sister." Kara unskillfully answered.

"speaking of Clark, how is he, I mean I was a nice guy." 

"he is married too, he had a son Jonathan he is six he is a nice kid." She responded soon.

Both looked at each other and there was a pause. As if Lena needed to ask something really special.  
"what about you," Lena says softly as she can as she steers her coffee.

"me," Kara laughed clumsily, "I am well I am single."

"oh," they both were quiet again. It felt like when the first time you go on a blind date and the point comes when you both have no thought what to talk about. It seemed like that. Exactly like that.

"so, Lena let me about you, it's been eight years and you are married and I am happy for you so, tell me about you," Kara asked completely trying not to get jealous that Lena was married and he preferred a man.

  
"me. There is nothing to talk about me." she shyly smiled as she acknowledged. It felt like that shy smile was covering something big and something traumatic. "the whole city knows me and my husband's story. There is nothing to it." she smiled.

"ma'am, your coffee" she placed Kara's coffee on her desk "here is your cinnamon roll." the waiter smiled at both of them. "ma'am there is a match Norman's is organizing on the occasion of valentine's day for couples and brides. Would you both like to share with us?" 

Both Lena and Kara glanced at each other and then to the waiter. "we are not a couple" both answered in sync.

The waiter felt embarrassed "I am so sorry to presume that. I saw the band in your hand" while he looked at Lena. "I thought you both were newly married. I am so sorry I am new here so I have no idea about this place" he embarrassingly smiled.

"Just to be clear, she is my friend and, yes, I am married. To a man." Kara could hear the alarm in Lena's speech, the same panic she saw eight years ago.  
"I am so sorry ma'am."

  
"it's okay, you may go." Kara softly replied.

  
Kara didn't say an added word before she saw Lena reaching while she smiled. "it was nice catching up with you Kara. But I am afraid I have to go. I have a business to run."

  
Kara just agreed. They didn't even hug.

For Kara this was new and terrifying. Her best friend was back and, she was not like her general self. What followed all these years. What occurred to Lena. something is wrong and strange.

**Author's Note:**

> the actual story starts after this chapter. The next chapter might take some time.  
> share your opinions.  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
